


Keith Plus 5 Bandits

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Has Magic, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Alternative Universe - Magical Elements, Alternative Universe - Mirror Mirror, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Cook Hunk (Voltron), Crushes, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Magic, M/M, Magic, Minor/Background Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Shiro (Voltron), Supportive Hunk (Voltron), They are called Altean Alchemists, Thief Hunk (Voltron), Thief Lance (Voltron), Thief Pidge | Katie Holt, supportive team, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith, an orphaned prince, is the rightful ruler of his kingdom, but a jealous, evil queen schemes to gain control. When Keith seeks out an ally, to ensure her control, the queen takes drastic measures.





	1. Birthday Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Heith fic!! I'm super excited for it. Pallura doesn't come in until a few chapters later and Shance is more of kinda background and just starting for the most part, but Lance and Shiro have met before. ;) It's more plot focused then relationship focused, and hopefully Keith's growth is consistent!  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

A long time ago - well a  _ not so _ long ago - the king of a prosperous kingdom married a widow with a son. His own son, Keith, was the heir to the throne. He spoiled the boy, teaching him what he could. The king loved the boy very much, but like everything, it didn’t stay that way.

A war started and the king was needed in signing the treaty. He never made it back.

The once again widow became the queen and was fair to the people for a short time. All too soon, her treatment changed.

Shortly after King Kolivan’s disappearance, she became the Queen. Acting as the leader of the kingdom until the true heir was of age. None was more cruel or selfish as her.

 

It has been 10 years since the disappearance of the beloved king, and 18 since the passing of the first queen. 10 years that Haggar has been the  _ queen _ .

Keith was shut into one of the towers, never daring to be near his step-mother or any of her parties. Queen Haggar despised him. That was complicated enough without trying to understand his relationship with his step-brother, to say it was a complicated one would be an understatement. Queen Haggar wanted Lotor to become the king. The two brothers never truly spoke.

The young prince kept to himself, venturing elsewhere in the castle and attempting not to be caught. The punishment for such would’ve been harsh. A shudder just to imagine.

The kitchens and the gardens were his two favorite places. The garden was inside the walls of the castle. Keith could be found there any time of the year, even in winter and there was snow. A book could entertain him for hours.

The servants knew where to look for him, if he was not in his room or the library. Or even the kitchens. 

In the summer, Keith tended to the flowers more steady and careful than any of the gardeners.

“Prince,” a soft voice spoke. Keith looked up from where he was sitting in front of the leafless bushes. One of the cooks stood in front of him.  _ Hunk _ , Keith remembered.  _ Hah _ , did he remember! He couldn’t forget his face even if he wanted, not that he did. “It is getting late.”

Nodding, Keith got on his feet. Fruitlessly, he brushed at the damp dirt clinging to his garments. Closing his book that he had tried to finish reading, failing for the most part, he maybe got through 5 pages in the several hours he had spent in that spot. The weather was fluctuating between cold and warm, the sun had melted the snow and frost in the open spaces of the castle grounds. But it seemed every other day it would be snowing.

“I made your favorite,” Hunk said. They now stood in front of Keith’s chambers. Leaving him questioning how quickly the trip had passed. Hunk’s company was comforting. Like a soothing balm to his still frayed nerves and mind.

“Thank you.”

Hunk nodded. The servant was aware of how little Keith spoke unless prompted about his interests.

The prince was certain the man had listened to him ramble for hours on end, just about books and gardening. He even shared his own interests as Keith did. Contributing to the conversation as much as Keith had.

_ Maybe _ Keith had feelings for the man. Maybe. But it was not of import.

“Safe travels,” Keith said, ducking his face out of sight. Attempting to hide the blush spreading across his face as Hunk’s fingertips grazed his hand. Internally cursing himself for his foolish crush. For allowing himself to be affected so badly.

“Thank you.”

Then Hunk was gone and Keith released a sigh. He wished he could get Hunk to stay longer, but from what he knew Hunk lived a far from the castle and didn’t want him to travel in the pitch dark.

Keith sighed frustrated, glancing at his dagger adorning the wall. It had been a gift from his father, something that had been his mother’s. He felt irritatingly useless.

Both of his parents were gone. All he was left with was a step-mother that despised him, and a step-brother that didn’t care for him. At least never appeared to. The Queen doted on Lotor, locking away Keith as if he was something to be ashamed of. Somewhere there was bitterness, but Keith was glad he didn’t have to face her or be near her, even if she scorned at him.

Only the servants cared for him.

They were sweet, but most of them were much older and it constantly felt that they were just amusing him. Like he was a naive child.

But that wasn’t wrong, he reasoned. What  _ did _ he know? About being a king? A leader? About doing anything but reading and cooking.

More like a househusband than a leader of a nation.

Keith picked at his food, appetite lost. The shame of Haggar mocking him and explicitly saying that he should just stay in his room turned his stomach. What made it so much worse than it had been normally, there had been other people from other houses to witness his belittling.

The next day was his 21st birthday and Haggar had refused his request to join the party Haggar was throwing for others of the nobel houses.

 

_ “Is something on fire?” Haggar spoke with false politeness. Keith jumped, not expecting to be addressed. Haggar preferred to ignore his existence. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I was wondering  _ what  _ on earth could you left your room for, my first thought there  _ must’ve  _ been a fire.” _

_ The venom in the queen’s eyes seeped into Keith. The younger prince avoided her eyes. _

_ “Uh, no.” Keith floundered, unused to being singled out in front of others. “T-there’s nothing on fire.” _

_ “Then  _ why  _ are you out of your room?” _

_ Keith reminded himself not to back down. “I was...uh...wondering if I...if I could come to the party tomorrow night. Because tomorrow….tomorrow’s my birthday. 21st birthday.” _

_ Avoiding looking Haggar in the eye, Keith wrung his hands. The absurd thought passed through his mind, wringing his kerchief like a nervous lady in the books he was always reading. _

_ A nervous chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes widening comically. _

_ Haggar joined in, her laughter mocking. “ _ No _.” _

_ “Uh, what do you mean?” Keith asked, making the mistake to look Haggar in the eye. The vile hatred and mocking held in the bronze eyes had Keith hunching in on himself.  _ Ancients, he was stupid. 

_ “Don’t bother coming to the party, someone as pathetic as you would never fit in.” _

_ Keith nodded numbly.  _

_ “It’s always best to know when you’ve been beaten,” Haggar said primly. As she checkmated her opponent. “You’ve been beaten for the last 10 turns and didn’t even know it.” Keith knew  _ who  _ Haggar was  _ truly  _ speaking to. _

 

Keith groaned, regretting his dumb idea that Haggar  _ would ever _ allow him to do such.

_ At least the maids and cooks might remember _ , Keith thought hopefully. 

With that happy thought, Keith crawled into his bed and fell into a relatively peaceful sleep.

~~

 

In the morning, Keith stretched, yawning. He felt more rested then he had in a while, despite the previous day’s happenings. Or because he didn’t stay up for hours on end and mess with his sleep schedule unnecessarily.

“What a wonderful dream,” Keith hummed. Opening the windows wide, Keith smiled at the platter of food that sat on his dresser.

Quickly eating, Keith planned for a day of exploring the library again. The agitation from past day had faded like words on an old paper.

Opening the glass doors, Keith paused to lean on the railing of the small balcony. Keith closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp air. He didn’t know why, but it felt like change was coming. Maybe that was just the spring attitude, the time of rebirth and coming of summer, new opportunities. Whatever it was, it only added to Keith’s good mood.

Threading his fingers through his hair, Keith tugged out the knots in his hair. Humming as he pulled the locks into a familiar plait, one that his father had taught him. Pulling on his clothes, he quietly moved through the castle. Absentmindedly acknowledging the chimes of a meeting call. Pausing at the top of a back set of stairs, Keith dashed down them.

_ It’s my birthday! _ He could have a little fun.

Stopping at the kitchen door, Keith pressed his ear to the door. Well aware not barge in, he did that once, and regretted it.

Keith was glad he picked up the habit as he heard Lotor’s right hand advisor, Acxa, spoke to the cooks. The food was to be grand and there had to be a lot for all of the guests to eat. (Lotor always appeared to be sick to his stomach when he had to do anything for his mother. Though, he never did seem to object to what she asked of him. Save becoming the next king, oddly enough.)

Keith patiently waited until he heard the other doors opening and closing. He felt the one he was leaning against move.

Straightening up, Keith smiled brightly at the head cook Thace. The man was one of the best cooks, only beaten by Hunk.

The elder smiled softly at him.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” Thace said warmly. Stepping aside, Thace revealed the other cooks behind him holding a cupcake out for him.

“ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!** ” They said in unison. 

Keith lit up, grinning at them as he carefully took the baked good. “You remembered! Thank you!”

“Of course we remembered, kit. Now, come on,” Thace said, smiling. Keith blew out the candle.

The maids clapped, chuckling and sharing grins around before they had to return to work. Removing the candle, Keith bit into the delicious chocolate cupcake with almond flavored icing. He devoured the cake quickly.

Thace handed a wrapped item to Keith. Keith looked between the item and Thace, who nodding encouragingly. Carefully, Keith unwound the fabric.

“I had your mother’s knife polished.”

Keith stared at Thace, wide-eyed. Lunging forward, Keith dug his face into the elder’s chest.

Muffled by the fabric Keith had his face pressed into. “Thank you so much!”

Thace chuckled, brushing his hand over Keith’s tight, black braid. “You are most welcome.”

“How is going on with everything?” Keith asked, pulling partially back from the hug. Smile still in place.

Thace sighed. “ _ Another  _ party tonight. But they say it’s for a  _ prince _ , not Lotor either. Presumably to set up Lotor with him.”

Thace gave Keith a certain look, one the young prince didn’t wish to decipher.

“ _ Haggar _ ,” Thace started, his distaste for his  _ employer _ evident in his voice. “Is taxing the people again, to pay for  _ this  _ party.”

Thace had been one of the king’s advisors, second to Antok.

“Of course she is, Thace.  _ How  _ else does the woman pay for them? From her own pocket? There is next to nothing left,” Ulaz bluntly said. Thace’s partner was a servant with medical knowledge. He had been one of the few to tend to Queen Krolia before her death.

Keith was slack jawed. “I guess I didn’t know that.”

Hunk made a small noise, muttering, “All you’d have to do is see the village, it’s obvious.”

Keith blinked, stunned by Hunk - one of the most kind and warm people he knew - making a snide remark.

“Maybe you should see the village, Keith. Then you’d understand what Haggar has done to  _ your  _ kingdom,” Ulaz put simply.

Keith gapped. “It’s not  _ mine _ .”

“It most  _ certainly  _ is,” Thace said, his person stiff. “She’s got the whole realm thinking you’re nothing but a crazy, useless, shut in.” A faint sneer passed over his face. “Even  _ worse  _ she’s got you thinking it too. Lotor isn’t the  _ true _ heir either!”

Keith could’ve sworn Hunk had looked up from where he was washing dishes to their conversation. When he peeked at the cook, he was studiously scrubbing the pans and pots in front of him.

“I’m  _ no  _ king, I haven’t got a clue in anyway to lead a nation,” Keith protested. 

Thace wore a sad look. “That is why you have advisors to help you.”

_ Is the village  _ really  _ as Hunk’s comment suggests? Is that what Haggar has been doing?  _ Keith shivered at the thought. It was worse than what Haggar had done to  _ him _ .  _ Surely _ she had been happy enough with tormenting Keith, not moving past that to torment the people for her own sick amusement.

A small shudder ran through Keith, making the decision for him. “I want to see the village.”

If Thace was shocked, he didn’t show it. Setting a hand on the prince’s shoulder, almost as if he knew what was going through the youngling’s mind.

“Then let us get you prepared.”

Keith nodded, determined to see the condition of Belfrey’s people. Surely it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.

~~

 

Keith passed the outerwall guards. Keeping his voice level, Keith instructed the guards, “I’m going out.”

Between each other they muttered, “Is he supposed to be going out?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is he allowed?”

There was armor clanking as it shifts.

“Let him through, he’s going out.”

The guards moved their pikes out of the way, letting the young prince through. 

“If you don’t tell anyone, I won’t.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

The gate closed with a dull clang, overpowering off anything else they might’ve said.  _ There’s no going back is there? _ Keith swallowed at the thought. Just by leaving he was changing his life, it was something he had never done before. The village’s condition affects him even greater then Haggar.

_ I’m just being dramatic _ , Keith assured himself.

The walk was longer than he expected it to be, humming to himself as he went. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do or anything else to entertain him. 

Studying the trees as he passed, he named each kind from the book he had read about such topic. It was nice to be outside of the castle walls for once. The fresh air, crisp with fresh snow, accompanied by a stiff chill. One he could feel even through his thick red coat.

Entertaining fantasies in his head, Keith walked quickly to keep himself warm. 

_ I suppose I won’t be exploring the library then. _

It took nearly 2 hours, Keith estimated. Well, Ulaz had estimated it would take him to walk to the village, going one way. Upon entering the village, Keith slowed. 

His mouth twisting into a frown. 

Buildings were crumbling, not receiving the proper care it should and  _ had _ . Passing a family, a gasp hitched in his chest. Their faces were grubby and shallow, clothes in nears tatters. Self-consciousness hit Keith over the head. Here he was wearing fine clothes that kept him warmth while they were shivering in what meager clothes they had. 

It was _ that  _ bad.

“Do you have any spare food or change?” a squeaky voice asked. A young girl clutching herself in a way that read cold and was shivering terribly.  _ She must be starving _ .

Keith knew the feeling, but it wasn’t constant like  _ this _ . When Haggar was pushed to far sometimes she’d lock Keith away in his room and tell the servants not to bring him anything or go near there. A few times.

 

_ “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?” Haggar growled. She lowered her face closely to Keith’s, flexing her clawed hands. _

_ Keith shook his head. “N-no, I swear!” _

_ Haggar chuckled. “Oh, but you have.” Her light-colored eyes glittered dangerously. _

_ Fingers tangling into Keith’s locks.  _ He had refused to have them cut, he wanted it long, like his dad’s.  _ Haggar jerked roughly on his hair. Keith’s face going slack as their eyes meet, fear coursing through his veins.  _

_ His mind blanking out as all he knows is  _ **_pain_ ** _. _

_ He won’t scream. He  _ won’t  _ scream. Don’t give Haggar that much-- _

_ He screams. _

  
  


The sound of a carriage shakes Keith out of his memories, reorienting himself as he realized the girl was  _ still  _ looking at him. Keith shook his head whispering a small ‘sorry’ and a ‘I don’t have any’.

The girl looked disappointed, but not surprised. He  _ wished  _ he had brought some, but he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

The creak of the carriage as it came to a stop made Keith jump again. Ducking behind a doorway and pulling the hood of his merrygold cloak up, Keith didn’t dare to breathe, he brought his cloak in close. Not a tip poking out.

“What is she doing with our money anyway?” someone called out. Keith listened closely.

Zethrid’s voice boomed in the town square. “To protect you from the beast of course.”

_ Bullshit, even  _ I  _ know that much _ , Keith growled. Stiffening at a sharp gasp from the crowd, murmuring to each other.

“You don’t mean--”

“Yes, the beast of the woods. If it wasn’t for your  _ queen _ ,” Zethrid spoke, sounding solemn.  _ That’s bullshit _ , Keith was seething. The  _ bold-faced lies _ ! “The beast would be feasting upon you.”

That had shut them up good. The fear of the beast overshadowing the anger at the taxes. Anger had turned to somber sadness and acceptance.

It wasn’t until his palms stung painfully, did Keith realize that he was clenching his fists hard enough that his fingernails were digging into the palms.

Stretching his fingers carefully, Keith studied his palms. The indents in his hands until he was certain he wasn’t going to punch something. A broken hand wasn’t good for dancing.

He had  _ thought _ he was the only one taking Haggar’s anger, maybe that much was true, but the people were taking her selfishness. It boiled down to pure unadulterated anger. Keith set his jaw, determination making its way into him.

Keith caught sight of a passing woman. “Excuse me, miss.”

Tired eyes met his. “Yes, young man?”

“How long has the town been like this? I remember visiting it, it was so happy and joyful then,” Keith trailed off. The woman’s tired look turned sad.

“A long time, unfortunately. It must’ve been  _ years _ since you last visited, boy.”

Keith nodded. 

“It was.”

The woman nodded, slipping out of the conversation and continuing back to her original plans.

“Have a good day!” Keith called. The woman gave him a strange look.

Keith swallowed, turning to the path he had taken there. He couldn’t believe was going to do  _ it _ .


	2. Acting Like A Real Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party happens. Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get some interaction of the group of bandits. _wiggles eyebrows_ Parties aren't Keith's usual scene.

Lance was curled on his bed, snoozing when Hunk came home. Stumbling out of their shared room, he waved at his friend.

“Welcome home,” Lance mumbled, his jaw cracking as he yawned. Taking in his friend’s expression, lovesick he must’ve seen Keith while at work, and the fact at how early he had been home that early. “Working tonight?”

Hunk nodded. “Haggar is having  _ another  _ party, surprise surprise. Though this time it’s for a prince.”

“Oh lala, a  _ prince _ . Not Keith, I’m assuming. Or Lotor, you would sound different.”

Hunk shook his head. “Some Prince  _ Takashi _ of Corona, something like that.”

“Ah, well that is horrendous. I would’ve snuck in and stuck you in a closet with Keith,” Lance teased. “Then maybe you’d confess your  _ feelings _ .”

Hunk gave him an unimpressed (read: sad, disappointed) look. “That would be improper. He’s my employer.”

“That is a big deal? Haggar is technically your employer, not Keith.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “Maybe you’ll see him tonight,  _ all dressed up _ and you’ll just  _ have _ to kiss him.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, but chuckled. Lance grinned in achievement.

“Where’s Allura and Coran?”

Lance stretched. “They left this morning for a business trip.”

Hunk’s jaw dropped as his eyes widened, eyebrows shooting upwards. “And you didn’t go with them?”

Lance chuckled. “Nah, since last time  _ someone almost set the house on fire _ ,” Lance raised his voice, tilting it towards one of the other residents, Pidge.

“Oh shut up!”

The duo snickered at her reaction. Lance punched Hunk’s shoulder.

“Go catch some rest, you’ll need it, big guy!” Hunk nodded. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite!”

“Yes,  _ mother _ !” 

Lance rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath.

 

~~

 

Hunk watched the party goers, chatting between each other as the awaited  _ King _ Haggar’s arrival. Moving through the crowd, he offered drinks. The last drink was taken when he bumped into someone. Hunk immediately ducked his head and apologized profusely, being met with the  _ exact _ same level of apologies.

Raising his eyes up, Hunk’s breath caught. Keith stuttered, a beautiful blushing mess in front of him and brushed the hair away from his eyes -- a nervous tick. Hunk’s heart jumped into his throat. Keith’s white formal wear clung to him in ways that should be illegal, showing off his toned body and muscles. The prince’s muscles weren’t nearly as defined or as large as his own, or even Lance’s, but they showed the stamina he built up with the physical exercise he did daily.

Hunk wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him, but pushed away the urge, it wouldn’t be proper.

Instead he tried to assure his prince, speaking lowly, not even noticing how his hand had come to Keith’s chin.

“Your Majesty, it is fine. If it is anyone’s fault, it would be mine.”

It only took a moment before Keith started to splutter, his eyes narrowing. “Nonsense! I was the one that wasn’t watching where I was going!”

Hunk could feel his chest warm, a unforeign wish that would never be followed through on begged for the servant’s attention. A small want to dance with the shy, but strong-willed prince.

A flicker of a softer look, a smidge of a smile. A relaxed moment between the two.

“Announcing Your Royal Highness,” Zethrid began, her voice booming through the room, and ruining their moment.

“Another time,” Hunk murmured, brushing Keith’s hand with his own as he passed. Not looking back, focusing on his goal, he was a servant and so he must serve the guests.

He didn’t see Keith after that.

 

~~

 

Not long before the run-in with Hunk, Keith straightened his lapels in the mirror, tugging on his eccentric braid. This was ridiculous, how was  _ he _ going to convince a prince to help him?

_ I’m a prince too. Remember? _

Thace believed him and Hunk believed in him. The people deserved better than Haggar.

Keith sucked in a sharp breath and stuck on his ridiculous looking swan headpiece. He supposed he  _ did _ look ready for a high class party, not that he had ever been to one. He used to sneak down and watch from a balcony, dreaming about dancing with them and being apart of it.

Those were simpler days. Days in which Haggar hadn’t taxed the people out of everything they had and set them into poverty.

Keith forced himself to leave the safety of his room. Readying himself to face the music, and hopefully get a powerful ally.

Picking up speed, Keith ducked into the mingling group of guests. Keeping to himself and trying not to stand out. Of course, his clumsiness got him into  _ this _ mess.

Staring at the person that holds his affections, Keith floundered with a rising blush in his cheeks. He could feel himself starting to stare, enjoying their proximity  _ far _ too much.

“ _ Another time _ ,” Hunk said, his breath brushing against Keith’s ear, sending a thrill up his spine. A familiarly strange tightness in his chest tightened, the shorter man watched Hunk’s back until it was out of sight. His heart beating loud enough that Hunk could  _ surely _ hear it, slamming against his ribs.

Snapping into focus again, Keith scrambled into place and ducked his head. Reminding himself that he had a job to do.

Keith slid into the line-up of guests as the music started playing. He fell into a dance he hadn’t practiced in years.

Turning to find a tall man with long black hair with a large white section pulled back into a neat braid, a scar across his nose, and wearing a  _ bunny costume _ . The prince.

“ _ You’re _ the prince?” Keith asked, his jaw dropping. 

“Er, yes.”  _ Prince Takashi’s _ cheeks flushed a deep red.

“You look—“

“Ridiculous, I know,” Takashi commented, chuckling. Keith joined in.

“You do.”

“You don’t s--” Takashi started.

“Have I seen you before?”

They chuckled lightly. But Takashi frowned lightly, looking Keith up and down.

“You  _ do _ seem familiar,” the older prince admitted.

Keith quickly glanced in his step-brothers direction, noticing the fancy peacock costume the other wore.

“To be honest, I didn’t just come here to dance tonight,” Keith admitted, lowering his voice. “Can you help me?”

“What is it that you need help with?”

“Haggar is treating the kingdom poorly, overtaxing them for parties  _ like this _ ,” Keith explained. His indigo eyes jumping from Takashi’s faint smile as it soured to the front of the room. This time, his heart didn’t jump in a good way. “Quiznak, I have to go.”

The foreign prince opened his mouth to say something, but Keith was gone.

Ducking through the ballroom doors, Keith crashed into someone. His indigo eyes flicked upwards to find an unimpressed and almost disappointed Acxa. Backing up, Keith held up his hands and ducked his head. He bumped into another guard, his heart jumping into his throat.

“I am so sorry. Excuse me, ma’am,” Keith apologized as he tried to step forward and move around the woman. Acxa looked behind him to the other guard. A hand grabbed onto his arm as he tried to move away.

“That’s not how this is going to work, Prince Keith,” Acxa said shortly, snapping around and marching forward at a brisk pace. Keith tried to pull away from the guard.

“Let me go,” Keith hissed, wiggling and pulling.

“ _ Stop struggling _ ,” the guard, whose voice Keith recognized as Zethrid, growled. The prince froze for a moment before doubling his efforts.

Somewhere in Keith’s fruitless struggle to get away from Zethrid, he lost his headpiece. The woman was practically holding him by the back of his neck and drug him up a set of stairs. A familiar set. They lead to the balcony over the ballroom, he had sat there watching more times than he could count.

Panting as he was winded from his attempts, not wanting to give into the inevitable pain and fear that was coming.

Before the curtains dropped, separating him from the rest of the party-goers’ sight, Keith caught sight of Takashi looking around. Possibly for him.

Keith didn’t get a chance to think more on it before Zethrid made him face Haggar. Acxa joined her fellow guard behind him. Forcing himself not to back down, but straighten up and look Haggar in the eye. Keith swallowed thickly, trying to ignore his fear of his step-mother. A small shake in his hands gave him away to the queen.

“I thought I said that you shouldn’t even  _ try _ to sneak into one of my parties,  _ sweetheart _ ,” Haggar said, her voice poisonous. “What kind of punishment will you have?”

Locking his knees, Keith spat out, “What worse can you do to me then you already have to the village?”

“Oh? What is this?” Haggar sneered, tipping up Keith’s chin with her fingers. A coil of disgust ran through him.

Keith returned the sneer. “You’ve overtaxed the townspeople, you have  _ no right _ too! The throne doesn’t belong to you!”

Haggar’s cold laugh chilled him to the bone, Keith couldn’t stop himself from shuddering. 

“Oh my, you’ve had  _ quite  _ the day,” Haggar purred. Stepping closer to Keith, Keith fought not to recoil. The overpowering smell of flowery perfume filled Keith’s senses. It didn’t even  _ smell _ like real flowers. “ _ Say that again _ .”

Keith smartly kept his mouth shut, not responding verbally. Preferring to glare at the woman.

“I  _ said  _ say it again,” Haggar dared Keith. Trying to get another response from him. “Acxa, can you say it for me?”

“What worse can you do to me then you already have to the village,” Acxa said in a dry tone. Haggar made an annoyed noise.

“No,  _ more _ annoying, more whiny and bratty.”

Keith felt the violent urge to stab the woman, but he couldn’t even if he had wanted too. Grinding his teeth, Keith tried to quell the urge. Ignoring the question of  _ how  _ he had gotten a backbone in a  _ day _ . Best not to question that what was working.

“What worse can you do to me then you already have to the village,” Acxa repeated, making her voice higher.

“That’s not quite right. Again.”

“ _ What worse can you do to me then you already have _ ,” Acxa said again, unimpressed as she made her pitch even higher. Haggar tutted.

“Still not  _ quite _ right, the annoying words don’t sound the  _ same  _ as when they come from  _ him _ ,” Haggar growled, her fingers pressing painfully into Keith’s chin. With a jerk, Keith ripped his face out of Haggar’s hold, nearly stepping into both of the guards. Neither of their hands loosened their hold as his shoulders bumped into them.

An apology was at the tip of his tongue, biting it Keith refused to apologize. He could feel his hands starting to shake violently, his knees felt liquid, his heart speeding up even more as Haggar’s angry expression turned cold.

There was a click on heeled boots on the group all looked to the doors. With flourish, Prince Lotor entered the area. Not stopping as his eyes ran over the situation, the familiar calculating look in his eyes, same as always.

“Ah, perfect timing, Lotor,” Haggar said as a cruel smile grew on her face. Her back still turned to her son.

“What is happening here?”

Haggar turned back to Keith, the cruel, cold smile sending chills through the young man.

“Lotor, take him to the  _ forest _ ,” Haggar ordered. “The beast would  _ love  _ a fresh meal.”

With those words, she swept out of the room, her head held high. Keith could tell that Lotor and the guards was aware of his fear, but thankfully, didn’t comment.

 

It was already dark as Keith was drug out of the castle. Acxa had lead him through passageways even  _ he  _ hadn’t known. The rope around his wrists had started to chafe them uncomfortably. If she noticed she didn’t care enough to slow down and allow him a breather.

The wind hit his face like a slap, a knife cutting through his clothes. Keith squinted trying to see through the storm. The snow was so thickly clumped he didn’t have a hope to see further than his nose.

_ It was supposed to be spring! _

Acxa didn’t seem to have a problem with the storm, walking further into it. Stumbling along behind, Keith didn’t have a chance to say anything. Not that he could even hear his own thoughts over his panting breaths. She must’ve been familiar with the territory with how she was treating the storm as a mere pesky fly, a bother but not too much to interfere with her goal.

Unfortunately, even if he tried focusing on staying upright, he not only continued to trip, but there was nothing to distract him from the fear.

Hitting another bump in the snow, Keith had sent himself sprawling forward into the deep snow. Despite the cold, he could feel himself sweating.

Keith tried to catch his breath, even if he was sitting in a foot of snow that was soaking him through. Acxa jerked on his bonds again, pulling him to his feet.

“Would you stop falling over?” This close he could see her face. Her expression was twisted into something that he couldn’t recognize.

Taking hold of the rope closer to him, she resumed pulling him in the woods. He could feel the spike in his heartbeat as he caught sight of a tree.

They must be getting close to the woods.

_ Oh Ancients _ , Keith bit his lip. 

Catching sight of a flash of something through the snow. Keith jumped violently. Slowing down as he strained his eyes to see further.

A tug on his bonds sent him tumbling into the snow. Acxa’s scowling face glared down at him, but he wasn’t paying attention. Keith was looking into the forest.

He wasn’t sure when the tremors started. Everything was shaky. With stark realization, Keith realized it was  _ him  _ that was shaking.

They were  _ in  _ the woods. Keith realized what Haggar had been talking about.

The rumors of a monster, a beast, that lived in these woods. That it was ruthless. It would tear him apart without mercy.

Looking back at the other human, Keith recognized the look she wore now. He forced himself onto his feet, if he was going to die...well, he may as well have a little backbone, some sort of strength in front of the last person to see him alive. Even if it was just pride pushing for some dignity.

Acxa was giving Keith a pitying look, he flinched back in revulsion. He didn’t need pity from her. She was leading him to his death.

“I am truly sorry, Keith,” Acxa said. She was leading him deep into the forest that covered most of the kingdom’s land. “But they are my orders.”

“Let me go! It’s not like I will come back! Let me go!” Keith started to struggle again, pulling against her strong hands. His eyes burning from the combo of the cold and holding back tears, a knot in his chest seemed to tighten.

“I am sorry.”

“I don’t need your apologies!” Keith spat out. The tears begged to escape, he was trying for once in his life and it was just failing. Seeing the village’s state of poverty had lit a fire in him, seeing his people treated wrongly for some as selfish as parties. The seed of hatred from Haggar’s treatment coupled with her treatment of the kingdom had started to grow rebellion in Keith.

Acxa was the only person that was there to witness it. The woman let out a sigh, turning towards Keith.

“If I let you go and Haggar  _ ever _ finds out I did this, you’ll regret it.” Keith could’ve sworn he heard her say. ”I hope you manage to get back your kingdom.” Acxa cut his bonds. “I don’t want the crown to be given to Lotor, nor does he.” 

She spoke loud and clearly, over the muffling of the snow. “That’s  _ if _ you survive the beast. Good luck, you will need it.”

He could’ve sworn he heard Acxa say something about allies, but Keith wasn’t certain.

Then she disappeared into the snow storm, leaving Keith on his own. Had  _ even _ Lotor’s right hand woman wished Lotor wouldn’t gain the throne? It didn’t make any sense. The mere thought shook Keith to the core.

Or maybe that was the loud roar that echoed through the forest.

There’d be no one to take back the throne if he died.

Another roar echoed around him. Taking that as a good time to get moving, Keith started to sprint in the direction he hoped wasn’t  _ towards _ the thing.

There was a loud crash. Like a body had just hit a tree.

Keith ran faster.

Cursing his lungs as they burned from exertion and himself for not exercising consistently enough.

Another snap of a branch sounded closer to him. 

Keith froze, sliding to a stop. Wildly looking around, seeing nothing but white as his heart pounded. Dragging in the frigid air, Keith shivered. Suddenly aware of his ill-suited clothing for the conditions.

Suddenly his body became aware of the cold, it seeped into him and set his jaw to chattering. Shivering as Keith scrambled to find the beast. The snow was too thick to see anything past 3 feet in front of him.

As another crash sounded and a slightly smaller roar echoed again, Keith stepped back onto nothing. Tumbling backwards, his entire world was white with flashes of dark.

Slamming onto the ground at the bottom, Keith gazed around as black spots danced in his vision.

Faintly he heard a familiar voice. There was a hand flipping him over. He caught sight of an oddly familiar face before darkness came.


	3. Sleeping For 100 Years Is Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up wasn’t always pleasant, least of all after your stepmother attempted to kill you.

Hunk picked up the prince in his arms. Worry flooded him, he hadn’t seen Keith since earlier that evening.

_ Why was he out here? Especially in fancy clothes like those? _

But Prince Keith couldn’t answer him when he was passed out. Hunk could feel Keith’s freezing cold skin through the thin cloth.  _ How long had he been out there for? _

Hunk had assumed Prince Keith had returned to his room. Whether due to the Queen’s insistence or because Keith had gotten tired with the party and dancing, he didn’t know.

_ Did this have to do with the Queen? _

Inhaling the cold, frigid air, Hunk opened the door of the cottage and slipped inside. A small shiver ran through him. He had heard the beast that haunted these woods and felt the cold of the winter storm. The snow was piling up, no doubt it would be deep enough he would have to wade through it in the morning. He could hear his friends speaking lowly over the roar of the wood heater and the grating sound of metal on stone.

“Lance! Pidge! Can you get me some blankets?” Hunk called out as he passed them into the bedroom area.

“Why the Hell do you need blankets?” Pidge called back, the woman glanced up as he passed with confusion as the grating sound of metal stopped. Lance had stopped sharpening his blade on the wetstone, Hunk wasn’t sure which blade Lance had been sharpening, but he was glad it stopped.

Looking for a clear spot to lay the prince, Hunk saw his bed. It was the only available space. Cringing at the soaked clothes making his bed wet, Hunk carefully set the other man down.

“This was not how I expected you to bring someone home,” Pidge commented. Lance was staring at Keith with a frown, but picked up some extra blankets from Allura’s vacant bed. “How big of clothes would he need?”

“He’s about Lance’s size.”

Hunk expected Lance to object, but his friend just pressed his lips together. He knew they would be having a rather uncomfortable conversation about what is going to happen after they got Keith situated.

They silently fixed the bed, Pidge and Lance avoided looking in their direction, giving them as much privacy as possible, as Hunk changed Prince Keith out of his party clothes. Unsure what to do with the prince’s hair, Hunk figured leaving it braid even though it was wet was probably best. He had no clue what Prince Keith’s hair was like. Or if the prince preferred to leave his hair in a braid when wet or take it out.

Straightening up, Hunk felt the pounding headache he had on his trip home once again make itself known. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Hunk tucked in the prince. Nervously, Hunk sat across from their group’s second-in-command. All Hunk wanted was to sleep, but they needed to discuss this. First.

“What are we going to do?”

Lance sighed, he avoided looking at Hunk in favour of studying his favorite dagger closely. The bejeweled handle glitting as it caught the light from the fireplace.

“Who is he?”

“Prince Keith.”

“Oh... _ him _ .”

Hunk felt a twinge of guilt. He had gushed about the young prince almost daily at least once, even more when he spent time with the prince. His affections for Prince Keith weren’t going to help Lance choose what was best for their ragtag group. Hunk knew how much Lance cared, but there was self-preservation instincts in the witch too, as well as preservation for those he cared about. More protective over his family then anything else, choosing the best way to protect them and weighing the risks and possible rewards.

“He can stay the night, then go tomorrow? Maybe? Would that work? He’s not going to wake easily right now--”

“ _ Hunk _ ,” Pidge said softly, stopping Hunk’s rambling in his tracks. She also watched Lance. Hunk knew that Pidge would agree to what was best for the group over helping a near stranger. He was the only one that  _ knew  _ Keith.

Lance’s conflicted expression smoothed out. He took being second-in-command very seriously and the safety and health of their ragtag family even more so. Hunk’s words wouldn’t help the decision. Whatever it would be.

Hunk wished he could help somehow, but he was biased. Instead, the trio sat in silence.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Lance said, “He can stay for now. The longest being when Allura is back,  _ unless _ he can provide for himself. We don’t have the resources to support another person and we all make our own way, we’ve proven our worth. If he’s just going to bring trouble, he  _ can’t _ stay. I’m not trying--”

Hunk smiled. Lance ever being worried, Hunk trusted Lance’s decisions. He wished Lance trusted himself more in these ones, but making decisions that could alter life was a big deal. “I  _ understand _ . We all can pay for ourselves and if he’s just going to bring more trouble to us, then he can’t stay. It just depends on whether or not  _ I  _ stay, I suppose.”

Lance nodded, trying his best not to look gutted at the prospect of Hunk leaving.

“We should head to bed.” With a pointed look at Pidge. “ _ All _ of us.”

“Can we share tonight?” Hunk asked, worriedly glancing at Lance. Hoping to the Ancients that his words didn’t change anything between them, drastically at least. Relief bloomed in his chest as Lance nodded.

~~

 

Keith could’ve sworn he heard ‘he can stay...trouble...he can’t…’, but that could’ve been a part of his strange dream. It was something about attending a party, talking to the prince, then being drug into the woods, running, and--

Keith sat up, immediately regretting it as spots danced across his vision. His heart racing in his chest, curling forward as he clasped his hand over it. Shuddering out a breath, Keith squeezed his eyes closed. Opening them again, a surge of tears came with the action. Pain flashed through his consciousness. He couldn’t see anything past the blur of tears, but one thing he knew for sure was…

It  _ wasn’t _ a dream.

Blinking back the sudden tears, rubbing lightly at his eyes, Keith looked around. Another confirmation that it hadn’t been a dream. But  _ where _ was he?

The last thing he remembered was tumbling down the hill and stopping in a pile of snow. 

Now, he was inside someone’s house -- or a cottage, he wasn’t sure from the inside, he’s never been to either -- there were two other beds, one was partly stripped. He must’ve been in the bedroom, the beds were large so not a children’s room. The room itself was bathed in the soft glow of the sunrise.

Panic raced through him, heart refusing to calm itself.

“Where am I?” Keith questioned, terror gripping him by his throat.

Flopping the blankets off of him, Keith realized his clothes had been changed. Rather then the white dress clothes he had worn the previous...how long had it been… he was wearing soft, but absurdly bright colored clothes. A yellow shirt that fell to his knees, maybe it was a dress, and a loose bottoms that were held up with a string (of all things). A hysterical chuckle erupted from him without his consent.

Slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound, tears prickling at his eyes. Running a hand over his hair, he found it to still be in a braid. It was damp. Sliding his fingers through the weaved locks, Keith closed his eyes as he undid it. Giving his head a little shake, the damp, but wavy locks fell around his face. Keith ran a hand over it again, enjoying the one familiar thing.

Forcing himself to stand up, Keith stumbled a little. His legs felt unpleasantly tingy in a numb kind of way.

His mind hopped to the cottage, and then who it belonged to. If they had given him a place to sleep,  _ maybe  _ they were alright.  _ Maybe. _

He really hoped they were. Why else would they give him a place to sleep and night or however long it was to rest? Unless there were strings attached.

Gulping, Keith clenched his fists and took a shaky step forward.

_ This was stupid, there’s no point of being afraid. _

His heart didn’t listen.

Another step.

_ Just get it over with! _

Keith tried to gauge how many steps it would take to get the rest of the way to the doorway. Swallowing thickly only to wince at the sore and scratchy feeling that came with the action.

Two more steps.

His heart beat painfully against his rib cage.

One more.

_ There’s only… three more steps. It’s nothing. _

Inhaling shakily, Keith carefully took two more steps toward the doorway.

_ One more…  _ just _ one more. _

Lurching forward, the prince forced the final step. Tripping over thin air in the process. His hand shooting out to catch himself on the doorway.

Pulling himself up to stand straight, he peered through into the next room.

There were only two others in the next room, the rest must have been off doing some sort of work. One was dressed in dark green, had dirty blonde hair, and was flipping through a book with the other that was wearing black and blue clothing was reading over their shoulder. Both looked up upon his entrance.

Keith instantly felt like he was put on the spot, their eyes pinning him down.

“Sleeping beauty is finally awake,” the one in black and blue said, drawing himself up straight. Even from here, Keith was certain he was several inches above him.

“Feed him before he starts whining,” the one in green drawled. The tall one snickered.

“You’re making him sound like he’s a pet.”

Keith flinched.

She flipped the page, humming. “Unless he provides for himself, isn’t he?”

The tall one let out an amused sounding wheeze as he left the room.

“A what?” Keith asked, confusion stark. His throat reminding him how long it had been since he last drank. “Where am I?”

“In our cottage,” the tall man answered from behind him. “Our buddy, Hunk, found you outside last night. You would’ve died, dressed the way you were out in a storm like that.” Keith turned to the tall one, witnessing the narrowing of his eyes. “ _ Why _ were you out there to begin with?”

“My step-mother was having my step-brother’s right hand woman kill me.” Keith squinted rolling the words over in his head, wondering if they made any sense.

The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _ Of course you’d be trouble _ .”

But he handed Keith a platter with bread, cheese, and a cup. 

Taking a gulp from the cup, Keith spat it back out. Onto the man. The taste was vile and bitter.

The man looked like he was debating whether or not to murder Keith right then and there. The other started cackling.

“Wow,  _ Lance _ , you look  _ great _ in nunvil!” She continued cackling, slowly turning into a gasping wheeze.

“Thanks, Pidge. I know, I look good in  _ anything _ .”

Thank the Ancients, the man decided not to kill him then. Or should he be wishing the opposite, at least death would take him from this embarrassment. Keith more carefully sipped the  _ nunvil _ , it hitting the back of his throat painfully with a slight burn that most alcohol has. Alternating between tearing chunks off of the bread and cheese. 

Keith shrunk beneath Lance’s steady gaze. Pidge glanced up from her book for a short moment as she turned the page.

“What?” he mumbled, flicking his hair behind his ear.

“Hmmm, what has that?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“What are your plans?” Lance asked, changing the topic defetly. 

“My plans?”

“Yes, you’re alive, your step-mother tried to kill you, you’re the prince of the kingdom. What are you going to do? Leave the kingdom and never look back? Find a place to stay?” Lance offered, listing off suggestions.

“I don’t really know,” Keith said. Avoiding looking Lance in the face.  _ Too aggressive like _ . Lance hummed. “I don’t know how I would stop Haggar.”

“Stop Haggar?” Lance asked slowly. Keith glanced at his face, he  _ appeared _ to be interested at least.

“She’s treating the people of the kingdom wrongly and overtaxing them,” Keith blurted out.

“I’m well aware of that, but I hadn’t thought that  _ you  _ knew about it.”

Keith hung his head.  _ He hadn’t known for very long. _

“What are you going to do anyway?”

“I could fight her!”

“How  _ could _ you fight Haggar? Do you even  _ know _ how to fight?” 

“Not well,” Keith admitted. 

“Even if you could, how? A sword? A bow and arrow? A  _ stick _ ? Where are you going to get a weapon? How are you going to get  _ inside _ the castle, because I’m sure now that you’re  _ supposed _ to be dead they aren’t just going to let you in? Would you  _ sneak _ in? How would you sneak in? Bribe a guard? But with what money? Cause you ain’t getting into our pockets.”

Picking up a stick from where Lance stood leaning against the wall. Lance wagged a walking stick out towards Keith in a mocking sort of way.

Keith growled. “I don’t know! This isn’t my area of expertise! I’ve barely left the castle grounds for the last  _ ten  _ years until yesterday! I don’t know what I’m doing! I can’t stand by and let Haggar harm and exploit the people of Belfrey!”

“He’s got a point,” Pidge spoke up. “Both of you do, but we can’t help willy-nilly. We look after our own first and foremost. Even if you could get help from the village…”

“Whatever rebellion you could spark, it would be doused by the fear of the beast that Haggar can manipulate,” Lance finished. “If you want to stop Haggar, than you have to have some sort of plan to even have a  _ chance  _ at stopping her. She’s been doing this for ten years.”

“I  _ know _ !” Keith cried. Lance stopped, frowning slightly.

“You said you know a little of fighting?” Lance asked again, watching the prince carefully. Keith nodded. “You’re trouble, but I’m not heartless. I can teach you the basics of how to fight. It’s up to you, revenge avenge plan aside, whether or not you can be apart of the group. Hunk is fond of you, so if you can contribute to the group. Helping us get money, in some shape or form, than you can stay.”

“If I don’t?”

“Then you move onto a new place. If you bring more trouble then you are worth, then you are gone. We don’t need more trouble around here, we have plenty of it.”

Nodding, Keith knew that he didn’t have any other options, as painful as it was to admit: he was right. Keith had no knowledge, no money, nothing to get him into the castle.

“Your best allies against Haggar would be the best fighters in the kingdom,” Lance said, stopping by the doorway. The brunette pulled on a coat. “Come on, Pidge get him some clothes, let’s get him started with defense.”

Pidge nodded, grinning at Keith. “This will be fun.”


End file.
